


That $&*#(@% Tie

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Pervertibles, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono takes 'issue' with Danno's tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That $&*#(@% Tie

Why did he have to wear _that_ tie? He could wear any of the dozens of others that he has (okay, maybe the few others, she has never actually counted), but no, he has to wear _that_ one. She's not sure what it is about that tie. Maybe it's the little stripes or the carefully coordinated colors or the way it brings out the blue in his eyes. Hell, she doesn't know. She just knows that she wants him to stop fucking wearing it when they're all cooped up in the office together.

She also thinks that a tie shouldn't get her all hot and bothered. But… it does.

And he doesn't even have to be _wearing_ the damned thing.

She went to his office for something a couple weeks back and he had taken it off and left it on the back of his chair. She would never admit this to anyone, but she had sat in the chair and curled that tie around her neck. She didn't tie it. Instead, she wrapped it around twice and gave it a light tug, like it would lead her across the room if it could. Or like someone would step up and use it to control her - like a leash.

Kono hadn't gone so far as to actually masturbate in Danny's office (that's a little too far for the workplace), but she had taken the image of that tie around her neck, brushing her skin, home with her so she could play later. The little strip of silk fabric worked its way into her usual thoughts for such things and made itself at home.

And then he wears the damned thing to work today. Of course, he would have no idea that his tie makes her hot. 'Gets her thinking about things she shouldn't think about at work. Had she not indulged herself in her own little world last night, she probably would be finding it far easier to be around him without imagining him looping that tie around her wrists or her throat and toying with her until she begged him for more.

When he asks her if she's okay, she tells him she's fine. When he asks what she's staring at, she tells him she thought she saw a food stain on his tie. Of course, that makes him look at it, which makes _her_ fucking look at it and that's the last thing she wants - more reasons to look at that goddamned tie!

Before she can find more ways to make herself feel and look ridiculous, she offers to go pick up lunch for everyone. If nothing else, it will give her time to clear her head before she has to face The Tie again.

As she walks to the door, she thinks Danny's going to offer to come along, but he stops her and slips a twenty into her hand, telling her it's because Steve never offers to pay for lunch on days when they order in from the good Chinese place. With a smile, she tells him he doesn't have to, that he should save it and do something with Grace. But he winks and tells her it's actually Steve's money.

She laughs and slips out of the office before she finds a way to tug that fucking tie off his neck and stuff it into her panties.

What the hell? It's just a damned tie!


End file.
